Diamonds & Rust
by Sarah G 70
Summary: Set after Sunnydale s distruction, Buffy s married with a three year-old. Her husband is MIA, presumed dead. And she is visited by his best friend. The unexpected part is the event which followed after his arrival. Rare, Buffy/Graham
1. Diamonds & Rust

_**1**_

_**FBI Headquarters, Washington, DC**_

Special Agent Graham Miller stared out of the office door to the bustling agents working diligently. In his mind the whispering chatter, shuffling of paper, black paten-leather shoe footsteps all hummed. They moved in slow motion.

Graham didn't realize the telephone ringing. He blinked out from his warped mind. "This is Special Agent Miller." Graham greeted with a serious tone of business. As the conversation wore on, his hard expression softened listening to the callers words. He rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah, I hear yea… No, I'll do it. I'll tell her. She should hear it from someone she knows." With parting words Graham hung up the telephone.

His hands covered his face. His mind raced.

After a moment of pulling himself together, Graham picked up the telephone and dialed a 411 number. "Jim? It's Graham Miller. Listen I need a ticket to San Francisco International Airport. Redeye is fine. Thanks." Graham hung up the telephone and took a deep breath.

_**Apartment 14B, Washington, DC**_

Graham entered the modest sized apartment. He flicked on a lamp in the living area. He took out the wallet in his back pocket and placed it on the small table next to the door. He then walked into the kitchen.

Graham kicked the refrigerator door closed with his foot and twisted the cap of a beer bottle open with the hem of his t-shirt. He walked into the living room and sat down on the brown suede couch. His eyes went to a photograph hanging on the wall of himself and his best friend, Riley Finn. It was taken during their college years. Graham took a large gulp from the bottle remembering his friend.

Graham stood in the doorframe of the bedroom. He reached around the corner and flicked the light switch. Then he placed the beer bottle on the dresser and went into the closet to take out a duffle bag from the top self.

He opened the dresser drawers and took out various neatly folded shirts and pants. Graham's mind raised for ideas in to what to say to Riley's wife when he saw her. It's been awhile he last saw her.

_**United Airlines, Flight 2130**_

Graham stared out of the window of the airplane still racking his brain for the words to say to her. He imagined what she looked like nowadays. He has not seen her in nearly four years. She's probably not all that different, he decided.

The last he heard from Riley was before the deployment and they had a baby on the way. Graham wondered if the baby was a boy or a girl. Which parent does he or she take after? The baby must be three or four by now. His stomach twisted with anxiety.

The last time he heard about her was in the headlining mystery news article of Sunnydale. He tried to contact her but was unsuccessful. The Scoobie gang went deep undercover. Totally off the grid. Riley sent him a short message to assure him that everyone was more or less safe now.

"Attention passengers: We will be landing in ten minutes. Please, fasten your seat-belts and welcome to San Francisco, California." The flight attendant said with a smile over the loudspeaker. Graham's eyes never veered from the window. He watched the ant-like cars flyby across the Golden Gate Bridge.

San Francisco International Airport

Graham walked outside the airport with his duffle bag over his shoulder. He moved toward the car rental area but sure enough, it was closed. "Shit." he grunted.

He had to get himself to Sacramento and the buses where not running either. He had no choice but to hitchhike there.

_**3849 V St, Sacramento, California**_

Graham stood outside the black painted fence of the modest sized house hidden behind a large tree. He walked slowly to the front door. His palms sweated profusely.

He took a deep breath and wished the nervous feeling in his stomach disappeared. Graham raised his fist and knocked on the door gently. He waited patiently.

He heard pitter-pattering feet behind the door. A moment later, the door opened. Graham's eyes lowered down to a young blonde haired girl wearing Little Mermaid footie pajama. She stared up at him with big green eyes. Graham awkwardly smiled, "Hi." he said trying to sound friendly. No response. "Is your Mommy home?"

The girl stared at him for a moment before turning back into the house. "Mommy!" The girl ran back into the house leaving Graham standing outside on the porch.

Right then, she appeared from around the corner. She stared at him in complete bewilderment. "Graham?"

"Hi, Buffy." Graham gave her a crooked smirk that hid how terrified he was.

"What are you - Come in, please, come in." Buffy waved her hand motioning to him.

Graham entered the home and placed his duffle bag down at his feet. Buffy looked out the door and noticed there was no car outside. She closed the door and faced him, "How'd you get here?"

"I walked."

"You walked?" Buffy said surprised. "From?"

"The airport in San Francisco."

"You walked all the way from San Francisco? That's over a hundred miles."

"I did get a ride near Dixon. But pretty much walked."

Buffy stared at him with surprise, "Oh, I'm sorry, please come in. Sit down. Relax. Can I get you something? We were just wrapping dinner up. I can heat it up for you. I made too much." Buffy disappeared into the kitchen. Graham cautiously followed her into the kitchen. He noticed the little girl sitting at the table scribbling with a crayon.

"You don't need to-"

"-I insist."

"Thanks." Graham didn't bother to argue anymore. He knew how persistent that woman could be.

Graham watched a Buffy placed a bowl of pasta with red sauce into the microwave. She then went into the refrigerator and took out a carton of orange juice. "Sorry no beer."

"Don't worry about it." he said.

Buffy placed the orange juice carton and a glass on the counter. She tilted her head up to him. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but… What are you doing here? Last I heard was you're working for the FBI in DC, right?"

Graham nodded, "I am. I specialize in unusual cases."

"Are you busy there?"

"You'd be surprised. The Nation's capital is filled with HST's."

Buffy smiled softly and glanced at the clock then her daughter, "All righty, time for sleepies, bug."

Graham watched the little girl whine. He smiled at the girls deep pout resembled Buffy´s. She jumped down from the chair and crossed her small arms over her chest. "I don't wanna." she whined.

"You have too, honey."

"No."

"Grace."

Grace noticed Graham standing in the background, "Who's that Mommy?"

"Do you remember that picture I showed you?" Buffy reminded the girl. Grace nodded her head. "That's him. That's Daddy's friend." Grace stared up at Graham with wide, fascinated eyes. "Go tell him your name." Buffy patted her butt.

"I'm Gracie."

Graham knelt to Grace's level and held out his hand, "I'm Graham."

Grace took his much larger hand and shook it. "I gotta go to bed now." Grace ran into her bedroom and Buffy followed.

In the meantime, Graham went to the microwave and took out the bowl of pasta and placed it on the counter. He wasn't really hungry. He took the orange juice carton and poured himself a glass and wished he had something stronger. He then took a seat at the kitchen table and waited for Buffy.

"She's finally asleep." Buffy said when she entered the kitchen and took a seat across from him. "So tell me what you've been up too."

"Buffy." he struggled to find the words. "I came here for a reason."

Buffy took notice of Graham's regretful expression and knew his visit wasn't the social kind. All of this time she knew. But she needed to hear it from him. "Say it. Please, Graham, just say it."

"SNCO called me." Graham slowly reached Buffy's eyes. She waited for him to finish. "Riley's MIA. Presumed dead." he looked down at his fidgeting hands and his jaw clenched and looked at Buffy. "I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I requested to do so myself. I thought it was the least I - I could do."

Buffy took a deep breath and sniffled, "Are you sure?" Graham was unable to speak. He nodded his head.

Buffy stood from the chair and moved to the large glass windows that led to the backyard. Graham watched her. "What am I going to tell Gracie?"

Graham shook his head and stood behind Buffy. "Nothing yet. Maybe, you should wait until_ you_ fully process this."

She looked at him, "You're right." Graham stuffed his hands into his pockets feeling awkward. "How long are you staying here?" Buffy asked.

"Long enough to know you and Grace are going to be alright."

"Where are you staying?"

Graham grasped the back of his neck, "Uh, I, uh, didn't even think of that."

"You can stay here." she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She then moved around Graham towards the hallway opposite of Grace and the master bedroom. "I'll show you the guest room."

Graham picked up the duffle bag and followed Buffy into the guest room.

He stood in the doorway watching Buffy remove the decorative pillows from the bed and pulled down the comforter. She unfolded the sheets neatly. As she smoothed her hand over the sheet tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Graham pushed himself from against the doorframe and went to Buffy's side. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Buffy turned into his chest sobbing. Graham's arms wrapped tighter around her thin body. Buffy clung to him. Graham eyed the bed and maneuvered Buffy to sit beside him. He smoothed a hand over her soft blonde hair.

Buffy sniffled, "I can't believe this is happening."

"I know."

"What am I going to tell his family?"

"Don't worry about that now. A letter has already been sent. It's been taken care of."

Buffy huffed a sardonic laugh, "Taken care of?"

"It'll get better. In time."

Buffy knew he was trying to be supportive even though his words were useless on her. Buffy smiled appreciative and took his hand. "Thank you."


	2. Fountain Of Sorrow

_**2**_

_**3849 V St, Sacramento, California **_

Graham woke up early in the morning. He stepped into the living room then peeked into the kitchen. No one was up yet. He stood at the large glass windows and observed the backyard and noticed a few gardening tools misplaced.

Buffy opened the slightly open door of the guest room and was surprised not to see Graham in bed. A sudden pang twisted in the pit of her stomach. She went into the kitchen hoping he'd be there making coffee.

The kitchen was empty.

Then a bang sounded outside. Buffy's ears perked and went to the window. Graham moved around the yard picking the weeds from the vegetable garden. She felt a sense of relief to see him.

Graham stood straight and faced Buffy feeling her stare on him. His eyes guiltily trailed down the fitting robe that covered her body. He walked towards the sliding door and entered the kitchen.

"Morning." he said.

"Morning."

They stared at one another awkwardly.

"I, uh, I saw the tools out so… I, uh, put them in the shed… Then the weeds…" Buffy had to stop him, she simply smiled and nodded her head. "I can cut the grass for you… If you want."

"That would be good. Thank you."

"Okay." They stood in silence for a moment when Graham cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go do that then." Graham quickly escaped the uncomfortable conversation.

Buffy watched Graham go into the shed and drag the lawnmower out. She didn't notice Grace run into the kitchen until she grabbed her leg.

"Mama, I'm hungry!" Grace whined.

Buffy looked down at her and smiled, "Fruit Loops?" Grace's head bounded up and down happily than ran to her designated chair at the table.

Outside, Graham was lost in his own head. He wondered how many times Riley cut the grass or if Buffy sat on the porch watching him while Grace played on the swing set.

"Graham?" Graham shook his head at the nonsensical thoughts and looked at Buffy standing on the porch with a mug in her hand. Graham turned the lawnmower off and walked over to her. "I brought you coffee."

"Thanks." he took the hot mug from her.

She turned away from him heading back into the house. Graham clumsily struggled to find a place to put the mug while he mowed the grass. Buffy faced him. "I, uh," Graham looked at her. "Just so you know, you're welcome here for as long as you want. No awkwardness or anything."

Graham nodded his head, "Thanks."

"Okay, good. I'm gonna go back inside. Gracie probably made a mess." Graham watched Buffy walk into the house and closed the sliding door. He placed the mug on the porch railing and continued to cut the grass.

_**Three Weeks Later**_

Graham has been living at the Finn's house little over a three weeks. In this time, he and Buffy had become closer. He helps her when she needs it, otherwise he was someone for her to talk too. Graham comforted her after she had called the Finn family in Iowa. He accompanied Buffy and Grace to the daily trips to the park. Grace took a major liking to the quietly shy family friend. She followed him everywhere he went. Buffy had bought Grace a toy lawnmower that shot out bubbles when she pushed it. She mowed the grass alongside Graham when he did.

At night, Buffy and Graham would share stories about Riley. She showed him their wedding album and Grace's baby album of her first four years. Graham held up a photo of a newly born Grace asleep in Buffy's arms. He couldn't help to find Buffy incredibly gorgeous even though she describes herself as a "hot mess" in the photo.

Graham shook his head, "No, you´re not. You're beautiful." Buffy looked surprised by his response. Graham was not one to just say things like that. Especially to her. He was always Riley's reserved friend.

They slowly began to open up with one another. Buffy enjoyed his wickedly sarcastic, dry sense of humor. She had no idea how much she appreciated his company until it happened. Things felt a little better with him around. She was not alone.

Buffy told him about Sunnydale's final battle that created the crater and it's final outcomes like, Anya's death as well as others. They newly revived Watcher's Council which is currently ran by Giles. Willow is a Goddess that teaches Witchcraft. Dawn's in her second semester at Oxford University by day and at night, she's a Watcher to the Slayers. Xander travels up and down California's coast as a highly demanded carpenter for humans and demons alike. He needed a long break from the Hellmouth after Anya's death. Buffy is officially a "Retired Slayer" but Giles always refers to her at the "Head Slayer". She's called into action when it's absolutely dire or to make major and final decisions or just to avert the occasional apocalypse.

Buffy made the conscious decision to stay out of the supernatural world after Grace was born. At times, she admits, she missed the rush of a good slay. It kept her distracted and it was a good burst of energy.

Graham smiled, "C'mon." he took her hand and dragged her from the couch.

"Where are we going?" Buffy laughed as Graham pulled her along through the kitchen.

Graham led them to the backyard. He flicked on the porch light against the house. Buffy stood in the middle of the lawn confused. Graham took off his layered shirt and tossed it to the side. "Come at me." he gestured to himself.

Buffy stared him with wide eyes, "What?"

"You said you wanted to fight. You want the rush of energy or something… So, come at me."

"No. I said-"

"- C'mon. I know, I'm not exactly a vampire but I can put up a good fight."

"Graham,"

"C'mon, Buffy." he smiled.

Buffy stared at him wondering if he was really serious. He was. He stood in a strong fighting stance ready for her to make the first move.

Buffy sighed and approached him with the first punch connecting to his chin. She paused for a moment hoping it was not too hard. Graham smirked and kicked her.

The fighting dance began.

Graham threw a counter punch which Buffy blocked and jabbed his stomach. She followed her attack with a strong kick. Graham blocked it and ignored the pain in his hands as he shoved her backwards. Buffy caught her balance which lit a fire under butt. With lightening speed, she attacked Graham. Something within her became more of the Slayer she once was. It was an amazing feeling that ran through her body. Graham tried to counter her attacks but was too slow for her supernatural speed. Buffy swiped her leg taking him out.

Graham's back slammed to the ground. After a short moment, Graham got to his feet but was not up for long. Buffy finished the fight with a snap kick into his jaw knocking him down.

Buffy immediately realized how hard she kicked him. She rushed to his side and grabbed his head resting it on her lap. "Oh my god, Graham, I'm so sorry. I was - Are you okay?" Graham grunted. "Your jaw… I broke it! Is it broken? I can´t believe I broke you. I'm so sorry."

Graham stopped her hysterical ramble by taking her hand that was on his face. "It's not broken. Neither am I. I'm fine. Really." he said.

Buffy unconsciously ran her fingers through his short brown hair, "I got a little carried away - I'm so sorry."

"Do you feel better?" Buffy didn't respond. She continued to ramble in a panic. "Buffy." he said her name firmly grabbing her attention. "Do you feel better?"

"What?" she was caught off guard by his question.

"Do you feel better?" he repeated. "I hope you do."

"I guess… But, Graham, I didn't mean too-"

"-You guess?!" he seemed offended by her answer.

Buffy paused and smiled softly realizing what he did for her. "Yes. I feel better. But your jaw-"

"-Is good. Now that I know I didn´t get my ass kicked for nothing. It's worth it if you feel better."

Buffy shook her head in amazement by his selflessness. He knew all along he was going to lose and didn't care a bit. "You knew I was going to get all supernatural on you. Didn't you?"

"Of course I did." he smiled which triggered a coughing fit. "You're the Slayer," he continued, "I knew my ass was gonna be handed to me once you threw the first punch."

"You're stupid."

Graham smiled at her. Buffy shook her head at his ridiculousness and cupped his now bruised jaw. Her thumb caressed his cheekbone. Graham lost himself in her green eyes that stared down at him. He wondered if it made him a horrible person to imagine Buffy's mouth against his. Graham was in a trance. He slowly picked up his head and closed the small space between them. He kissed her.

The kiss felt good. Graham didn't realize what he was doing until Buffy responded to his kiss by opening her mouth wider inviting him. Graham's hand laced into her blonde hair and slowly broke their kiss. They stared at one another for a moment until reality kicked in again.

Graham was horrified by his actions and painfully sat up. Buffy watched him with a hurt, insecure expression. "What is it? Was I-" Buffy was having a flashback of her seventeenth birthday.

"No. No. God that kiss was wonderful. More than that. I´ve never experienced a kiss like that before but, but we can't do it." he slowly got to his feet. "I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Buffy jumped to her feet and followed him to the porch.

"Because it's wrong. You just lost your husband. He was my best friend. The list can go on." he clenched his teeth as he climbed up the stairs.

Buffy stepped in front of him blocking the sliding door, "Graham, please continue the list."

He eyed her curiously. Then with a deep sigh he continued, "You´ve got Gracie. What about my job? I can't just pick up and move-"

"-Whoa, whoa, who said anything about moving? We didn't go to second base."

"No, no, I think we did."

"Whatever… can't we first just… I don't know… comfort each other?"

"No. We can't." his voice was firm but his body told him different.

Buffy saw though his facade and stepped closer to him, "I'm not asking you to move. I'm a widow. He's gone. Riley´s gone. He's been away for a year and a half. And now… he´s dead." she raised her hand to his rough cheek. "This isn't wrong. You're not hurting Riley by kissing me. You´re not taking advantage. Its not wrong to want me, Graham. Y-you do want me…right?"

Graham's heart broke by her vulnerable question. "Yes." he said breathlessly. "I want you…so damn much."

Buffy smiled, "Good. Then kiss me."

Graham pulled her into his body and kissed her passionately. She stepped back pressing her back against the glass sliding door and wrapped an arm around his waist and the other arm around his neck. Graham tucked her long blonde hair off of her shoulders and made a trail of kisses down her neck. He seductively sucked on her collarbone causing Buffy to moan into his ear. "Inside." she whispered.

Graham pushed the sliding door open backed her into the kitchen and against the table. Buffy accidentally kneed his bruised ribs causing him to hiss in pain. "Oh. I'm sorry." she panicked guiltily.

"No. It didn't hurt." Buffy raised her eyebrow unconvinced. "It tickled. A painful tickle." Buffy snorted a laugh. Graham was memorized by her smile that lit up her face. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Never stop smiling." Graham guided her mouth to his by his index finger under her chin. This kiss was slower and tender.

Buffy broke the kiss. She stood from the table and took his hand. Graham followed her down the hallway to the master bedroom.

She pressed her hands gently on his shoulders for him to sit. Buffy turned away and softly closed the door careful not to wake daughter. When she faced him again her smile disappeared.

"What is it?" he feared she was having second thoughts.

"It's just that the only man who's been in here was Riley."

"I'm not Riley."

"I know you're not." she stepped in between his legs and reached out to run fingers into his short hair.

She reached behind his back and slowly pulled the hem of his t-shirt up and over his head. Graham wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her stomach before kissing a path up as he raised her shirt. He stopped when he exposed her black bra. He looked up at her then kissed the curve of her left breast. "You're beautiful. So beautiful…" his hands smoothed over her ribcage to her backside.

Buffy closed her eyes as he unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down to her knees. She gently laid him back to the bed. Her fingers toyed with his belt. She kneeled down and kissed his bellybutton to the button of his jeans.

She smiled at his hard cock shown against his black boxers. Buffy looked up at him and watched him groan as she touched him. Suddenly, Graham sat up and took Buffy from under her arms pulling her on top of him. Buffy laughed at his impatient actions. She happily obliged him and removed the rest of articles of clothing covering her body and straddled him.

Graham's hands smoothed up her naked thighs as she guided him into her center. Her breath hitched and he groaned when they connected. His hands cupped her breasts and let her set the pace of their love making.

Unable to take it anymore, Graham ignored the searing pain of his bruised ribs and rolled Buffy on her back. He pumped hastily in and out. His forehead rested against hers. He felt her hot pants against his mouth. Graham quickened the pace feeling her walls pulsed around him. He kissed her muting her moans not to awaken Grace in the next bedroom.

Buffy kissed his neck and bite gently on his skin causing him to come.

Graham rode out the orgasm until he finally rested laying on top of her. They shared passionate kisses until he finally pulled out of her fully. Buffy laid on her side and rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm across this torso. Graham kept a firm arm around her petite frame and pressed his mouth against her hair. "Sleep now." he whispered into her hair.

That night had been the easiest, dreamless sleep they've had in a long time.


	3. Never Dreamed You'd Leave in Summer

**_3_**

**_3849 V St, Sacramento, California _**

Buffy woke to the sounds of clattering dishes and soft chatter from the kitchen. She sat up holding the sheet of her naked body and saw the bedroom door slightly open. She glanced to the spot Graham occupied. It was empty. She then, reached for her robe on the back of a chair and tied the rope around her waist. She walked out of the bedroom and down the hall into the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen and her heart melted. Grace was sitting on the counter stirring a large bowl of pancake mix on her lap. Graham stood beside her at the stove pouring two cups of coffee. He glanced to Grace and peered over to see her progress. "Good. Keep going."

Buffy leaned against the doorway watching them. It amazed her how natural it all felt. Like this has been their life forever. It all felt right.

"Mommy!" Grace grinned at the sight of her mother.

"Good morning." Buffy walked across to her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Mmm, what smells so good?" Buffy observed their breakfast masterpiece.

"I'm making cakes!" Grace struggled to show Buffy the large bowl in her lap.

"I see. Looks yummy."

Graham took the bowl from Grace, "Wanna help me pour?" Grace nodded her head eagerly. She placed a hand on his arm as Graham poured the batter. "Good work assistant chef." Graham smiled at the young girl and reached up into the cabinet for three plates. He placed the plates in Grace's hands and took her off the counter. "Put these on the table please." Grace took off. "Slowly, please." Graham imagined the disaster if she tripped and fell. Grace calmly walked to the table.

Buffy took advantage of their momentary alone time. She leaned on the counter closely at his side. "When did you get up?"

"When Gracie came into the bedroom complaining that she was hungry." he flipped the pancakes and looked down at Buffy. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. More then good. Best since…" Buffy trailed off not wanting to bring up her deceased husband. "Thank you." she moved to the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek and ran a hand down his back. Graham turned off the stove and stacked the now cooked pancakes onto an extra plate. He faced her and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I'm hungry!" Grace said sitting on her knees in her chair.

"Time to eat." Buffy smiled and took the plate from Graham's hands and went to the table.

Buffy set the plate down on the table and sat. She fixed Grace with a plate and watched Graham awkwardly stand behind the young girl. Buffy kicked out the chair at the head of the table invitingly. Graham smirked and took the seat.

As the days passed, they all seemed the blend together. In the best way possible. Graham finally understood Riley's infatuation with this woman. She's too good to be true.

They discussed the next step the morning after they had made love. Buffy explained, she was not using him to have some part of Riley back. She explained, her affection for him grew and it was quickly shaping into love. Graham was more than surprised by this. Not only was she reciprocating his feelings but he thought he was the last person on Earth she´d ever fall in love with.

Buffy then decided it was time to tell Grace about Riley. Graham took her hand and vowed to be at her side. The following day, the Finn family and friends came up for the funeral service. Graham assured against that he was not going anywhere.

Buffy and Graham sat on the couch. He watched as Buffy battled within herself for the courage to tell Grace about Riley. Graham took her hand and gave it light squeeze.

"Gracie, honey, can you come here please." Buffy called out towards the hallway of Grace's bedroom where she played.

Grace ran into the living room. She immediately went to Graham and stood on his feet balancing. "Gracie, honey, we need to talk." Buffy said. Grace looked up at her somber expression and got off of Graham. "Can you sit down please. Mommy needs to talk to you."

"What is it Mommy?"

Buffy pulled Grace onto her lap and brushed her blonde hair from her face. "It's about Daddy." Grace waited for her to finish. "He isn't coming home."

"Why?"

"He - he-"

"Got hurt?" Grace finished the sentence.

"Yes," Buffy's heart broke, "Daddy got hurt."

"Is he in the sky now?"

Buffy kissed her daughter's cheek, "Yes, he's in the sky now."

Grace placed her hand on Buffy's cheek whipping her fallen tear. "Don't cry Mommy." Buffy hugged her daughter tightly and buried her face into her hair. Graham watched them and placed his hand on Buffy's knee not wanting to break apart the loving moment.

Grace broke from Buffy's tight hug and looked at Graham. "Are you my new Daddy?"

Buffy looked at Graham as well. She had been curious of about their future wanting him to be a fixture in their lives. She vowed to herself not to pressure him. Graham smiled at the girl and tucked her hair behind her small ear. "Nobody can replace your Daddy." he said. Grace opened her arms towards him indicating for him to pick her up.

Graham placed her onto his lap and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Buffy watched the tender interaction. She gingerly combed her fingers through Grace's hair and kissed her arm that held Graham's neck.

The following morning, the sunlight bathed the bedroom. Buffy opened her eyes to see Graham sound asleep beside her. She reached out her and caressed his rough cheek. Her thumb smoothed the sensitive skin under his closed eyes. Buffy then, leaned forward and softly kissed his exposed ear. "Wake up." she whispered. Graham grunted and buried his face into her neck. Buffy to smiled at his childish behaviour. "Wake up." she softly repeated.

Graham grunted then wrapped an arm across her body pulling her into his body. Buffy laughed lightly and kissed his clef chin. Graham tilted his head downward touching his forehead against hers then kissed her nose.

Buffy opened her eyes again to see his icy blue eyes staring at her. He smirked and closed the small space between them with his mouth.

The bedroom door suddenly bursted open. Grace jumped onto the bed excited for the new day. She crawled in-between Buffy and Graham broke apart. "Wakie! Wakie!" Grace laughed hysterically when Buffy and Graham proceeded to tickle her tummy. Grace struggled to escape from their tickling fingers until finally freed herself and fled the bedroom leaving Buffy and Graham alone.

Graham cupped her cheek and kissed her. Buffy moved on top of him kissing passionately. Buffy broke their kiss and rested her chin on his chest. "Today's the day."

"It is." Graham brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I'm a little nervous."

He lifted his head slightly to kiss her, "Don't be."

"When will their plane get in?"

"Around ten. It'll be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

Graham brushed her hair off of her shoulders. "I know because you're the strongest person I've ever met. You'll get through this. You're not alone. You've got Gracie and me. I promise you, it´ll be fine."

Buffy kissed him tenderly and laid her head on his chest listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat. "Thank you." she whispered. Graham kissed the top of her head

Buffy sat at the kitchen table dressed in a black outfit anxiously awaiting for Graham to return with Riley's family. She looked at Grace sitting beside her coloring in a Disney Princess coloring book. Buffy rubbed her daughter's small back.

Her mind went back to Graham. He's been really good to herself and Grace. A little voice in the back of mind told her repeatedly that it wouldn't last. Sooner or later he'll be going back to DC. To his life. She didn't want him to leave. Was she using him for comfort or could she really love his man?

Buffy inwardly scolded herself for having such a thought. Her husband just died and now she's moving on with…his best friend. Was she insane? What kind of woman was she?

The sound of the car door slammed closed took her from her thoughts. Buffy stood from the chair and went into the living room and looked out the window. Grace poked her head around Buffy's legs to see Graham and strangers following him up to the door.

The front door opened and Martha and Jim Finn were the first to enter the home. Martha bursted into a sob when she saw Buffy and Grace standing there staring at her. "Oh, honey." Martha pulled Buffy into a tight hug. Buffy looked up at Jim. He gave her a shaky smile and patted her cheek. Grace stood at Buffy's side keeping a firm grip on her mother's dress pants. Martha looked down at the young girl and took her into her arms. "Oh, sweetie."

Buffy stepped to the side as Mrs. Finn hugged her daughter tightly. She watched as Riley's hysterical Aunt ran to her with open arms and tears streaming down her face. Buffy caught off guard simply patted her back. The Aunt's husband stood off to the side and nodded his head understandingly to Buffy.

Graham entered the house with Dawn, Willow and Xander. Grace pushed her smothering grandmother away and ran into Graham's arms. Graham bent down and picked her up. Grace buried her small face in Graham's neck.

"Who's that?" Grace asked.

"You remember Grandma Martha, Grandpa Jim, right?" Graham asked picking the girls chin up by his index finger. Grace thankfully nodded her head.

"Hi there buggy." Willow smiled at her niece and touched her small hand.

"Auntie Willow! Auntie Dawn! Uncle Xander!" Grace smiled and looked at the hysterical woman crying in her mother's arms. "Who's that?"

"I, uh, I don't know." Graham admitted not recognizing the Aunt and Uncle. Buffy stared at them with wide eyes wanted to be saved from that madness.

_**McGee Cemetery**_

The Finn family stood together beside Dawn, Willow, Xander and Graham. Buffy held Grace in her arms closest to the gravestone. Grace rested her head on Buffy's shoulder watching the Minister speak. "Would you like to place the flower down?" The Minister asked Grace.

Buffy placed Grace on her feet and watched as she placed a daisy flower on top of the gravestone.

_**3849 V St, Sacramento, California**_

At the house, the family sat down and ordered in against Martha's wishes expecting Buffy to cook. Graham and Xander sat out of the way and stayed in the living room. They listened Jim and the Uncle talk about football. Graham grew bored of the conversation uninterested. He looked over his shoulder to see Buffy but she was nowhere in sight.

Graham told Xander he was going to the bathroom. As soon as he stood to leave, Graham was stopped by Jim. He placed his hands on Graham's shoulders. "I just wanna say, you were a really great friend to Riley. I hear you've been taking care of Buffy in this time. Thank you son." he patted Graham's shoulders. "A woman looses her husband… It's impossible to recover." Jim left Graham and joined Xander on the couch. Graham processed the older man's words and continued down the hallway.

Graham stood at the master bedroom closed door knowing Buffy was in there. He raised his fist and knocked gently. No response. Graham turned the doorknob and entered the bedroom.

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed staring out the window into the backyard.

Graham closed the door behind him and moved across the room and sat beside Buffy.

They sat in complete silence staring out the window.

Buffy was the first to break the silence when she blurted, "Did you know I married Riley because I was pregnant?" Graham did not respond and waited for her to continue. "I'm not saying that I didn't _love_ Riley but, on some level...I just knew." she admitted. "I had no intention of getting married. At least not yet. Not at twenty-one. But he insisted it was the right thing to do. That the baby needed two parents. Mom was in the hospital at the time and I was left to take care of Dawn…" Buffy trailed off.

Graham looked at her, "Why are you telling me this?"

She turned her head to him, "Because, I need you to know. Riley always said a major fault of mine was that I close myself off. I rarely let go or let anyone else in. I want you to understand how much you've meant to Gracie and me by being here. How much _I_ appreciate you being here." Buffy looked at him and took his much larger hand into her own. "I know we agreed to go a snails pace but, Gracie will be heartbroken when you leave and - and I will be too."

"What are you saying?" he needed to hear her say the words.

"Money won't ever be an issue because the Watcher's Council provides-"

"-What are you trying to say, Buffy?" he squeezed her hand firmly to get her attention.

"I want to go with you. To DC. Take us with you." her voice went into a whisper.

Graham looked away towards the floor taking a sudden fascination in his boots. "Buffy, your husband just died. Isn't this gonna look-"

"-Like I never loved Riley? I know what it'll look like. But I need this. Gracie _needs_ this. I've always known death. I've lost so many people close to me… This could a fresh-start, a new brand new me."

"I like the old you." he squeezed her hand on his lap.

Buffy watched him closely. "Is that a yes?" she asked nervously. Graham gazed at her for a moment then leaned forward to press his mouth against hers.

Graham broke the brief tender kiss. Their foreheads touched. "Of course it's a yes. I'd miss you two too much if you stayed here."

Buffy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more.


	4. Children and All That Jazz

_**4**_

_**Apartment 14B, Washington DC**_

Graham opened the apartment door with an a sleep Grace in his arms. Buffy walked into the dark apartment first. The apartment was bigger than she expected. Not big enough for three people. "I know it's small. I wasn't well expecting well, you."

"It's fine." Buffy put her bags down.

"I'll put her down." Graham turned the corner carrying Grace into the bedroom.

When he entered the living room again, Buffy was laying on the couch half asleep. Graham picked up her outstretched legs and sat down. Buffy sat up to switch sides. She placed her head against his chest. "Tomorrow we'll house hunt." Graham suggested.

"No. No house. Too big. A nice apartment. I was thinking…maybe you could come and live with us? When I say live I mean like a couple kind. A couple in a relationship."

Graham looked down at her, "Are you sure?"

"I mean, we've done it before-" Graham interrupted her with a kiss. It was slow and tender.

"I guess we're apartment hunting." he muttered causing Buffy to smile against his mouth. She kissed him once more.

Graham woke to the ringing of his cellphone on the coffee table. Buffy moaned tiredly and buried her face into his chest. Graham wiped his sleepy eyes and reached for the cellphone. "Miller… Hey, Tommy…" Buffy enjoyed the vibrations of his deep voice in his chest as he spoke. "… Yeah, man, see you tomorrow at zero-eight hundred hours." Graham ended the phone call. He placed the cellphone on the coffee table.

The pitter-patter of Grace's little feet sounded through the quiet apartment a moment later. The couple braced themselves for Grace's energetic jump to wake them up.

On cue, Grace jumped on Graham's legs. She then crawled up to his torso and laid her head on his chest beside Buffy's. "Mommy?" Grace whispered and poked her mother's cheek. "Mommy?" Grace poked Buffy's pink lips. "Mommy?" she motioned to poke Buffy's lips. Buffy surprised the four year old by catching the little finger between her teeth. "Mommy!" Grace laughed.

Graham rubbed his hand soothingly up and down the child's back calming her. Grace rested her chin on Graham's chest observing him. She smiled and laid her head down on his chest closing her eyes.

Graham turned the faucet of the shower then undressed himself. He tossed his t-shirt and boxers to the side then stepped under warm water of the shower.

His eyes opened to the sound of the door shut. "Buffy?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot my razor in the cabinet could you get it?" he listened to the cabinet door open and close. He smirked as he watched the shadow of Buffy slide the shower door open. "You're too far away." Graham smiled as he watched her hand holding the razor wave at him inside the shower.

"What are you talking about? Take the razor." she fully opened the door. Graham suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the shower with him. She fell against his naked body. "Graham!" she girlishly giggled and settled in his arms. "You were planning this all along, weren't you?"

Graham gave her an innocent expression,"No." he smiled and kissed her aggressively.

The kiss deepened and pressed her back against the tile wall. Graham tugged on her soaked clothing and threw them off of her body and tossed them over the shower door uncaring. His mouth kissed a pathway down her neck to her breasts.

_**3001 Park Center Drive, Alexandria, VA**_

Buffy, Graham and Grace stood in the large living room of a apartment . The realtor waited patiently standing off to the side. "What do you think?"

"It's bigger." Buffy said. "Much bigger."

"Your daughter is adorable." The realtor interrupted watching Grace hold her arms up for Graham to pick her up.

"Thank you." Graham kissed the girls cheek tenderly. Buffy smiled at them and hugged Graham's side.

"What do you do Mr. and Mrs. Miller?" The realtor asked Graham.

Graham enjoyed the sound of that. Mrs. Miller. He felt Buffy´s feminine, strong fingers wrap around his arm. "I'm an FBI agent."

"And I'm in-between things." Buffy said unconvincingly.

The realtor touched Grace's hand, "When are you starting Kindergarden?"

"Little too young still. Preschool for now." Buffy answered for her daughter.

"Is this place a match for you three?"

Buffy and Graham looked at each other in a silent conversation. Graham shrugged and Buffy nodded her head. Graham faced the realtor and smirked, "We'll take it."

The realtor smiled satisfied by the sale and went to the folder of papers on the counter. Buffy turned in Graham's arms, "We can make this work…right?"

"We will." he kissed her forehead. There was no going back now Graham thought to himself. He was in it for the long hall with the girl of his dreams.


	5. Simple Twist of Fate

_**5**_

_**FBI Headquarters, Washington, DC**_

_**Three Years later**_

Graham stood in the meeting room staring down at the maps spread out before him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Where do you think the bastard went?" Special Agent Tommy Guthrie asked.

"Well all of the deaths occurred in this area then it went underground."

"Normal behavior?"

Graham shook his head and stood straight but was distracted by his own thoughts. "No, not that normal." he glanced down at his watch. "Shit. I need to pick up Gracie." Graham moved around his friend grabbing his briefcase heading towards the door, "We'll pick this up tomorrow, man."

"Yeah. Hey, are we still on for dinner tomorrow night? Jane's been nagging."

Graham smiled, "Yeah. See you in the morning." he rushed out of the door late for the elementary school pickup.

_**Alexandria Elementary School **_

Graham's black Jeep Hummer parked up against the elementary schools curb. He got out of the car and tossed his black suit jacket in the backseat and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. He walked to the front entrance of the elementary school.

Outside standing at the doors of the school, Grace stood with her arms folded with a serious, cross expression which resembled her mothers. Graham smiled at the teachers standing near the pillars of the school. He stood looked down at Grace with an apologetic smirk. "See! I told ya!" Grace maneuvered herself around the children taking Graham's hand and led him to the a group of children standing a circle. "See?! I do have a Daddy. This is my Daddy!"

A precocious young seven year old with awkward big ears and oversized glasses looked up at Graham. "Are you _really_ her Daddy Mister?"

"James that's an impolite question." A teacher scolded.

Graham smiled and picked up Grace, "Yep. I'm really her Daddy."

"Told ya." Grace stuck out her tongue at the young bully.

"Will you be comin´ to bring your parents day?" James asked.

"It's this Wednesday." A blonde teacher chimed in the background.

Graham racked quickly through his brain if he had any meetings scheduled. He glanced to Grace who waited for his response. She stared at him with hopeful eyes, "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

"Yay!" Grace clung her arms around his neck excited. Graham smiled.

"Okay. Say goodbye to your friends." Graham put her down on her feet and picked up her Daisy lunchbox and matching yellow backpack. The teacher gawked at the adorable sight of a father fixing the backpack straps on the young girls shoulders. Grace took his hand and followed him to the car.

Graham opened the door and helped her into the backseat. He fixed her seatbelt, "I got it Daddy." she pushed his hands away.

Graham held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay." he closed the door and walked around the Jeep to the drivers seat.

The teachers watched as the Jeep pulled away from the curb.

_**3001 Park Center Drive, Alexandria, VA**_

Graham opened the front door of the apartment. "We're home!" he called out to the seemingly empty place. "Buffy?" he placed the briefcase down against the wall and draped his black suit jacket on the back of the couch. "Buffy?"

BANG. BOOM. Graham turned towards the pot slamming noise coming from the kitchen. "Shit." he heard her grumble.

Graham walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Buffy struggling with dinner. He noticed the red pasta sauce bubbling and the spaghetti's water boiling over. Buffy stood from the floor holding the fallen pots in her hand. "You're here." she sounded displeased.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Graham raised his brows.

"I wanted to do something nice for you, like cook. Something I don't do for a reason. Oh, shit it's burning." Buffy turned off the stove. Graham smiled and loosened the black tie around his neck as he moved around the counter island to stand behind her. "So much for a nice dinner."

"I bet this is wonderful. Thank you." he kissed her tenderly. "What's the special occasion?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know. I'm bored."

"Are you getting restless?"

"I'm always restless." Buffy admitted as her arms circled around his waist seductively.

Graham smirked, "Well, I have two medicines for that. One involves chocolate covered strawberries and a bubble bath then hours and hours of… exercising.

Buffy mischievously smiled and ran her fingers over the exposed skin of his loosened dress shirt. "Uh-huh. And the other?"

"I may have something for to look at. A serial killer but it's really a very evil demon thing."

"Sounds fun. What do you know about him? How does he kill?" Buffy kissed his neck.

"He´s pretty standard. But I think it may have a skewer. Each victim has a clean punctured hole into the body. I also think it spews out a venom."

Buffy bit his rough chin lightly then kissed his bottom lip, "How do you know?"

"The postmortem blood was blue. Unnatural."

"Seems very unnatural." her hands smoothed down his strong back.

Graham´s jaw clenched when her body pressed against his fully. "I was going to ask you to come in sometime this week…"

"Okay. I have a PTA meeting…sometime this week." her hot breath touched his skin making him hard.

"Buffy…" Graham cupped her blushing cheeks and kissed her passionately. His fingers threaded into her hair, deepening their kiss.

Graham so badly wanted to take her on the kitchen counter but a little voice broke them apart. "I'm hungry. When is dinner?" Grace called out. They both looked to the living room where Grace sat on the couch watching cartoons.

"Soon sweetie." Buffy said and unhooked herself from Graham's arms. "How was school honey?"

"Good. Daddy's coming to bring your parents to school. Even though James said I didn't have a Daddy. But I do. Daddy is my Daddy." Buffy smiled gingerly as she listens to the rapid ramblings her daughter attended to do. Something she inherited from her mother.

"Is he now?" she eyed her boyfriend.

"Wednesday." Graham took the wooden spoon in the red sauce and tasted it. "Wow." Buffy faced him nervous of his reaction. Graham turned to Buffy who eyed him with wide eyes. "Its _really_ hot." Buffy frowned. "B-b-but it's good. I swear babe, it's really good." Graham kissed her temple reassuringly.

_**Evening Star Café**_

"… So I walked into the meeting and he gave me the death glare!" Tommy finished the punchline about a recent story involving himself and Graham.

Buffy and Graham laughed at the story. He placed his arm around the back of her chair and sipped his beer. "I thought I was gonna die." Graham said casually.

"These boys…" Jane rolled her eyes and looked at Buffy, "So, Buffy how's Gracie? Tommy tells me that Graham is doing parents day?"

"He is. Gracie really wants it. She's good. Excelling in school. She definitely did not inherit the school trait from me." Buffy placed her hand on top of Graham's. Graham smirked and kissed her blonde hair.

In the shadows at the edge of the bar a man watched the happy couple laughing. His eyes narrowed when Buffy placed her head on Graham's shoulder smiling at the couple sitting across from them. Graham gingerly toyed with the ends of her hair around his finger then sipped his beer. The strange man stepped back into the dark shadows out of sight of the couple.

_**3001 Park Center Drive, Alexandria, VA**_

Late that night, Buffy and Graham entered the apartment. He placed the keys on the table near the door. His eyes wondered to Buffy hanging up her jacket on a door hook.

Graham and Buffy split in opposite directions of the apartment.

Graham went to the babysitter passed out on the couch. He gently shook her awake meanwhile, Buffy went to Grace's room to see her asleep much to her relief.

"Have a good night." Graham closed the door behind the teenage babysitter that lived down the hall.

"She's passed out." Buffy said slowly walking to Graham.

Graham smiled and took her hand leading them to the couch to sit down. They fell back onto the couch exhausted. Buffy eyed him for a moment then moved to straddle his lap. He softly groaned as her centre rested over his growing bulge. She circled her arms around his neck. Her fingers twirled the small hairs of nape of his neck. His blue eyes trailed down her face to her heart-shaped mouth.

She peppered his face with small kisses with a smile then fully captured his mouth. Graham shared the content smile as his long fingers threaded into her hair, pushing the blonde, soft strands from her face and over her shoulder. "Mmm… I need to talk to you." Graham said between their kisses.

"Mmhmm. Later." her mouth trailed down past his ear to his neck.

"Will you help us?" he asked simply. Buffy broke her seductive kisses and looked at him. "I think there's something even worse going on or it's going to be worse _real_ soon. FBI can't handle it by ourselves. We need the Slayer."

Buffy tilted her head to the side in thought. She smoothed the back of her fingers down his rough cheek and traced his bottom lip with her thumb. Her free hand worked the buttons of dark green shirt he wore. "Yes, I'll help you."

"Thank you." Graham kissed her then rested his forehead against hers. "I love you." he whispered.

Buffy kissed his mouth then said, "I love you, too." Graham grinned and pinned her back on the couch passionately kissing.


	6. Blue Sky

_**6**_

_**Alexandria Elementary School**_

In a bright, airy room a group of bright, shiny, airy generic moms sat in the audience. On a back table was a basket of muffins, fruit with little signs in front of them that said, "low carb".

At the front of the room was two podiums. One podium was for the PTA president Natalie. It was decorated with lily flowers and beads.

Buffy stood at a plain wooden podium bored out of her mind. "… So I really think it's important that we remove all soft drinks from the vending machines and replace them with bottles of waters or juice-"

Natalie a well groomed woman in her late thirties interrupted Buffy. "Are you talking about diet sofa too? Because, I don't think we should remove the diet soda. So many of our girls are watching their figures."

Buffy frowned, "This is an elementary school. They shouldn't be dieting."

Mothers, Judy and Margret are sitting in the audience. They whispered to one another as Buffy and Natalie politely disputed. "She's the one who's in that relationship with that FBI agent. The incredibly handsome one." Judy said.

Margret looked at Judy surprised, "I can't believe they are raising that little girl without being married." Margret shook her head disappointed.

"But that's just a rumor. They are defiantly married. She´d be a fool otherwise."

"Then wear is her rings?" Judy and Margret eyed the retired Slayer's left ring finger to see it was bare.

"That man is a good catch. Lucky lady." Margret said.

"Mmhmm." Judy nodded her head with agreement.

"Now, Buffy, that's just naive. I know your girl is naturally think but -" Natalie passively aggressively argued.

"-But what? Children shouldn't be guzzling sugar and chemicals?"

Natalie waved her hand at Buffy, "We are in total agreement about sugars. All the sugary drinks must go but we keep the diet drinks."

"You realize diet drinks are even worse then the regular brand."

Natalie starred at Buffy and narrowed her eyes in thought. She then faced the other mothers. "Everyone in favor of eliminating sugary drink from the vending machines? Ladies?" Natalia eyed the mothers who all raised their hands. Buffy shook her head. _Why do I even bother?_ She thought to herself.

Natalia banged the gavel. "Wonderful! That's done. Thank you, Buffy Summers, head of our Healthy Children Committee. Now, let's all take a break and eat some of the yummy looking muffins left over from the schools bake sale. Which, by the way, raised over fifteen hundred dollars for the supplies for the teacher's. Give yourselves a round of applause, everyone."

The mother's in the audience clapped for themselves and gathered around the muffin table. Buffy glanced at her watch and picked up her purse. Judy and Margret watched her and smiled politely, "Buffy! We were just saying how much we love your purse!" Judy grinned.

Buffy nodded her head and smiled, "Thanks." she draped her long black coat on and turned away only to be confronted by Natalie.

"Buffy, where are you headed off too?" Natalie asked.

"I'm late for a lunch date."

"Oh? With who? Is it with Graham? Will he be here at bring your parents to school day?"

Natalie was rubbing the retired Slayer the wrong way. Buffy curtly nodded her head, "He is."

"He's a handsome man Buffy. You should marry him before he marries somebody else."

Buffy's fake smile grew bigger as she became more irritated, "I'll get right on that. Thank you for the advice. See you at the next meeting Natalie." Buffy moved around the gossiping mothers and PTA President.

"She better get a move on." Natalie mumbled to herself then moved to the muffin table with the other mother's.

_**FBI Headquarters, Washington, DC**_

Graham stood in the main lobby of the FBI Headquarters waiting patiently as the sliding doors opened. He watched Buffy enter the headquarters exuding her power as she approached him. He smirked, "Hey." Graham leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Hey. I'm sorry I'm late. Natalie-"

"-Bitch." Graham read her mind and took her hand. "You're not late. Meeting wasn't going to start without you." he led her down the hallway and into an elevator. Graham pushed the 7th floor. "How was the dragons moms?"

"No more sodas in the vending machines. Apparently the children at Alexandria Elementary School are on diets."

Graham looked at her with a confused expression, "That's ridiculous."

"That's the PTA. No wonder Mom avoided that at all coats." Graham smiled and kissed the top of her head. "But she did have her own cult one time…" Graham eyed her questioningly. "The Mother's Opposed to the Occult." Graham snorted a laugh and hugged her body into his own.

The elevator doors opened. Graham took Buffy's hand and walked out of the elevator down the hallway to the meeting room. The surrounding Special Agents gawked at Buffy, "Who's this little lady, Miller?" An arrogant Agent smirked.

"This is Buffy Summers." Graham felt jolt of pride as the Agent´s in the meeting room, stiffened and stood straight with amazed expressions.

"The Slayer?" The arrogant Agent stood down. With wide eyes he stared at the petite beautiful blonde woman at his commanders side.

"You've heard of me?" Buffy asked now a bit surprised.

Tommy smiled in his chair at the table, "Everyone in this field has heard of you Ms. Summers. You're the Vampire Slayer."

An Agent standing against the wall holding an armful of folders placed them on the table. "This is the information we've gathered on the demon. It's not much. But it's moving fast through the DC area."

Buffy opened a folder labeled, 'Crime Scene Photos'. She scanned through the photographs of the victim. "Polgara demon?"

Graham moved around the long table to stand beside her. "That's what I originally thought but a Polgara demon doesn't release this sort of venom."

"Hmm." Buffy racked her brain of a possibility. "Oh! There was this demon that stabbed me and made me think I was in an Asylum…"

"When was this?" Graham frowned.

"Uh, a long time ago. This demon probably isn't that… uh, is the FBI by any chance creating a secret G.I. Joe monster demon Frankensteins?" Graham smirked and shook his head. "Damn. Have you asked around?" Buffy asked.

"Ask around where?" An Agent asked.

"The local demon bars. Always a great place to pump for information." The FBI Agents stared at her bewildered. "I guess not. Uh…" Buffy looked at the group of men. "Ok, you and Tommy," she pointed to an Agent standing by the large window. "Get on the wire or whatever you get on and get a list of the local demon bars in a 20 mile radius. They'll be under normal, generic names. Then check them out. I suggest wearing something less… Men in black. You two, I need a list of the demon heavy weights from the last five years. Who or what are running these gangs in DC. You, these victims all have the same markings… It looks Latin. Figure out what they mean and its association with this Big Baddie. Go." The Agents in the conference room disrupted.

Buffy turned to looked at Graham, who leaned against the wall behind her. He wore an astonished expression. "What?" Buffy shrugged.

"Wow, way to control the room General." Graham smiled.

"Sorry." Buffy smiled and stepped in to his arms.

"No, you're not."

Buffy laughed and shook her head, "No, I'm not." she took his wrist to look at his watch. "I've got to pick Gracie up from school."

"I'll meet you at home."

"Okay." Buffy kissed him tenderly. "I can see myself out. You've got a demon to track. I'll give Giles a call see what they know. Let me know what you find."

Graham caught her hand as she turned to leave, "Thank you, Buffy."

Buffy gave his hand a light squeeze. "I love you." she said then walked out of the room.

_**Alexandria Elementary School**_

_**Bring Your Parents Day!**_

Graham pulled the Jeep Hummer into the parking space and got out. He walked around to the backseat where Grace sat. Grace was already out of her seatbelt ready to be helped out of the Jeep. He placed the young toddler on the ground and helped her into her Daisy yellow backpack.

In the trees the strange man from the bar watched Graham take Grace's hand and walk towards the schools entrance. The strangers eyes narrowed on Graham's back.

Inside, Grace excitedly pulled Graham along to her classroom. She immediately pulled to the cubby area. Grace's cubby was decorated with crooked cut out flowers and smily faces. "This is my cubby."

"It's very nice." Graham smiled. "Why don't you put your backpack in there and show me your desk." Grace did as she was told then took Graham's hand and tugged him in the direction of her desk.

The mother's with their daughters watched with moon eyes as Graham talked to Grace.

"Hi there." A brave mother who happened to be James' mother approached the father and daughter duo.

Graham looked up at the PTA President Natalie. "Hi." Graham smiled sweetly but looked back at what Grace was showing him.

"It's good to see you again."

"Yes, you too." Grace continued to describe the bits and pieces of her pet rock named Arlo. Graham smiled.

"It's great that you came." Natalie tried again.

"Yeah."

The teacher stood at the front of the room gathering everyones attention much to Graham's relief. "Welcome parents." The teacher smiled. "I assigned for the your children to do your introduction for the class. They are to, to tell you, how many facts about your parents?"

"Three!" The children said at once.

The teacher nodded her head. "Right. Richie could you please start us off." The class clapped at little Richie walked nervously to the front of the room to talk about his balding father.

"…And Mama is the PTA President." James finished his last fact about Natalie who smiled at the other partners snobbishly.

"Very good James. Who's next? How about you Grace."

Grace looked at Graham. He smiled and at her with encouragement. Grace got up from her desk chair and slowly walked to the front of the room. She swallowed nervously, "My Daddy's name is Graham Miller. And three facts about him are he-he-he," she stuttered nervously causing the other children to giggle at her. Grace froze until Graham gave her wink and a loving smile. "My Daddy is really good at cooking. My Mommy isn't." The children laughed. The mother's looked at one another shocked at the young girls statement. "He works for the FBI. He's a Special Agent and he kicks butt!" her arms punched up in the air. Graham smiled.

"And your last fact sweetie?" The teacher asked.

"Uh…" Grace tapped her chin with her finger. "Uh, well, he really makes my Mommy happy. He loves us a lot. He always says it."

"That's a good fact Grace." The teacher said standing by the girls side. "Good job. Go take a seat."

"What a sweet little girl you have." A mother whispered to Graham.

"I think so too." Graham said adoringly as Grace fell into his strong arms.


	7. Hello In There

**7**

**Soccer Field **

The sun was high on the gorgeous day in the suburban park. The children ran up and down the field and the parents sat in expensive camping chairs chatting about nonsense. Fathers stood on the sideline barking instructions and words encouragement to the children.

Buffy sat in her chair watching the game like the rest of the suburban parents. Buffy smiled at her daughter in an oversized blue Meteor jersey. She stood in the center in the field digging small holes into the grass. Bored out of her mind, much like her mother.

Grace stuck out her food and kicked the slow moving ball then watched the other kids run past her.

"Good job honey!" Natalie called out to Grace as she sat down beside Buffy. "She has a good kick. She should show that off more." Natalie tactfully jabbed Buffy with her words.

"It's from all of the spinach I never get to eat." Buffy smiled unaffected by the comment.

"Where's Graham?" Natalie asked.

Buffy ignored the question and watched Grace jump out of the way from the running children. "C'mon, ref, control the game!" Buffy called out.

"Technically, Buffy, he can't call that since she's the only one _not_ playing."

Buffy pointed to James running with the pack of children up and down the field. "Natalie, how's James doing?"

From the parking lot, Graham walked down to the other parents watching the soccer game. He approached the women as he loosened his tie. "Hey." he said sweetly bend down over Buffy´s shoulder.

Buffy turned her head and was greeted by a chaste kiss. "Hey. How was work?"

"_Very_ busy." Graham emphasized his words. Buffy nodded her head catching his obvious hint.

"Oh? That's very surprising that so much crime is happening around here." Natalie naively stated.

"Isn't it?" Buffy hid her sarcasm with a false friendly smile.

The parents glanced back to the game to see James ran into Grace. James rolled on his back crying holding his ankle. Grace fell on her bottom. "Call that foul, John!" Natalie scolded the referee.

Buffy watched the situation on the field and looked at the stressful woman through her black lensed sunglasses. "Technically, Natalie, he can't call that a foul since James was hit by his own teammate." Buffy quipped. Graham hid his grin by nonchalantly looking away to the other end of the field. Natalie frowned and jumped into action and ran onto the field. As soon a Natalie left, Graham bursted into laughter.

Grace did not shed a tear. The seven year old inspected her bloody knee. She slowly got to her feet and walked to Buffy and Graham. Grace fell in Graham's open arms. He kissed the side of her head. "Show Mommy your knee." Graham directed gently.

Grace raised her bloody knee to show Buffy. Buffy sprayed her daughters knee killing germs and stuck on a band aid.

"Vuala. Let the healing begin." Buffy grinned at the young girl.

"I don't want to play anymore. Can we go home now?"

"It's not even half-time." Graham playfully shook the young girl. "I hear there's fruit roll-up thing at half-time."

"You know those things I never let you eat at home. Go on." Buffy smirked. Grace did not appear amused by the dry humor and glumly looked to the field where the kids resumed to play.

"I don't feel well." Grace complained unconvincingly.

Graham twisted her to look at him, "You've got be tough, little girl. Your team needs you.

Buffy took the young girls hands into her own. "How about this? You can sit out the rest of this half, have a drink and then you play again in the second half, okay?"

Grace doesn't respond. She looked down at her cleats. Buffy cupped her daughters cheeks. "Fine." Grace pouted. "Can I have a juice box?" she brightened.

"You can even have a juice box." Buffy kissed her daughters button nose.

Graham followed Buffy's lead and kissed Grace's cheek. "Go get 'em." he spanked her butt lightly causing her to laugh.

The proud parents watched as the girl went under the teams tent and into the cooler.

Grace took a seat at the end of the bench. On the other end of the bench James sat surrounded by Natalie and the Coach Dad. "Let me see." They asked James at once.

"No. He´s fine. He just has to sit."

"Yeah," The Coach Dad began, "Sit. And put this on your ankle."

"But I wanna play. We're short one!"

Grace looked up from her juice box with a fruit punch mustache. "I guess I could go back in, Coach."

"What? Oh, Grace. There's only a few minutes left in the half. It wouldn't make a difference. James, just sit and ice that ankle. You'll go back in next half." The Coach Dad and Natalie walked out of the tent in a conversation.

Grace sipped her fruit punch juice box, "You should really alternate between hot and cold every twenty minutes."

"You're such a weirdo. Weirdo."

Grace frowned and continued to sip her juice. "I was just trying to help."

"Don't talk to me, Lipstick-sissy, Vampire-face."

"I'm confused. Am I Weird, Lipstick-sissy or Vampire-face. Pick a nickname and stick with it."

"Freak!"

Grace grabbed a fruit punch juice box and chucked hard at James. The juice box splattered all over James' uniform. "I'm gonna get you!" James yelled infuriated.

Grace ran for her life. James got to his feet and ran after her despite his injury.

She rans passed Graham squatting at Buffy's side. "Grace, where are you-" Buffy began but saw James hobbling from behind.

"I'll get you, you freak!" Buffy extended her leg and tripped him. James flies forward onto the ground. Buffy and Graham's head follow the boys fall.

"Oh, James, honey, you need to watch where you're going."

"I'll got get her." Graham stood up tall and followed the young girl to the playground.

Graham smirked to see Grace hiding on the platform of the slide. "Hey, no one's chasing you." he hung on the monkey bars with his feet on the ground. "C'mon down."

"I hit him with a juice box."

"I saw that. It's all over him. Great aim."

"He's gonna get me, Daddy."

"No, he won't. You know why?" Graham climbed-up the jungle gym to the platform Grace sat with her knees into her chest.

"Why?" her voice was small.

"Because you're Mom's a superhero. And me, I 'm like Batman." Grace stared at her father unconvinced. "I'm not lying. We save the world. And we'll _always_ protect you. You´re our little girl."

"Even from James."

Graham smirked, "Especially from that little punk."

Grace crawled onto his lap and hugged him lightly, burying her face into his chest. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too baby girl."

The strange man standing the shadows slowly walked backwards into the shadows of the bushes unseen by the father and daughter.


	8. Jesse

_**8**_

_**Bella´s Restaurant **_

The strange man stood in corner of the window watching the happy family at the table in the center of the restaurant. Grace giggled as she played with her grilled cheese and enthusiastically told her parents a story . Buffy placed her head on Graham's shoulder listening to the rant. Graham kissed the top of Buffy's head then sipped his beer completely content.

The strange man's eyes narrowed as he watched Buffy tilt her chin upwards to kiss Graham's bottom lip. Graham smiled and whispered into her ear letting the arm around her chair fall over her shoulders. Buffy´s small hand laced through his fingers. The strange man´s frown deepened at the sight.

_**3001 Park Center Drive, Alexandria, VA **_

The young family entered the apartment with smiles. Graham picked Grace up and twirled her around until crashing down on the couch. Buffy smiled and sat on the couch arm. Her arm outstretched on the back of the couch behind Graham's head for balance. Grace jumped up and down with excitement, "Can we watch Belle?!" she asked giving her parents an award winning pout.

"Fine. Go put it in." Graham said with a long sigh. Grace jumped off of the couch and ran to the movie cabinet.

Buffy lightly scratched the back of his neck and kissed his earlobe. "Suck up." she teased.

"She interceded your pout. I can't resist. You know I can´t resist the pout." Graham smiled and kissed her pouting lips.

"Mmm. Who wants ice cream?" Buffy asked moving away from her endearing boyfriend. She knew Grace would be _very_ excited.

"Me! Me!" Grace grinned wildly, jumping up and down.

Buffy entered the kitchen and opened the freezer door taking out an ice cream carton.

Graham watched his family with a tranquil expression. He stuffed his hand into his pocket taking out a small box. He stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Buffy softly smiled feeling his fingers push her hair over her shoulder. His mouth lazily kissed her neck. She tried to concentrate on the ice cream, but her body immediately responded to his seductive ministrations. With one arm, he wrapped it around Buffy´s waist and with his free hand he placed the small black box down on the counter in front of her.

She stared at it with surprise knowing exactly what was contained inside the box. "Buffy," he voice was low and smooth. Buffy turned in his arms to face him. Her eyes went to his. "Buffy, you are the strongest person I´ve ever known. You always put others before yourself, even in the hardest and dangerous crisis. You don´t freeze. You march forward, bringing everyone else along beside you. Because you´ve seen worse. You´ve sacrificed more. You once told me, you thought that being a Slayer made you lose your love. You´re so full of it that its blinding, Buffy. It makes you who you are. I love you Buffy Summers. I love our daughter. I am the luckiest man in the world you have you too. I wanna to spend the rest of my life with you." Graham took the box still sitting on the counter and opened it. His blues eyes met hers. He reached out and whipped her fallen tear away from under eye. "Do you wanna to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Buffy stared at him. Her knees melted. She was so very much in love with the man standing in front of her holding out a beautiful ring. Offering her a lifetime of happiness.

This proposal felt different. It wasn't forced or convenient. There was once a time, for years she only saw one man in her future but his face was morphing. His chocolate brown eyes shifted into icy blue ones that pierced right through her.

Graham´s heart was racing. He could hear the television going and Gracie singing along to the movie but he couldn't see anything but the woman in front of him.

"Graham," Buffy began. "I wanna to spend-" A knock sounded at the door interrupting the couple. Graham and Buffy tried to ignore it and continue their discussion but the banging did not stop.

Graham frowned and placed the ring back on the counter and moved to the door. He opened it.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" The blood drained from the Agent´s face standing face to face with a man he last expected to see. Graham couldn't move or speak.

"Graham, honey, who is it?" Buffy called out to him. She curiously moved around the island counter to Graham carrying two bowls of ice cream. She caught a glimpse of the visitor. The bowls of ice cream fell to the floor shattering around her feet. "Riley?"

Riley brushed past Graham entering the apartment . He quickly scanned the home then looked back at Buffy. "Hi, Buffy." he said softly with a smile.

"What are you - I thought -" she stuttered in shock.

Riley shook his head and went to her. He took her in his arms. His hands brushed her long blonde hair off of her face. "A tribe rescued me. I thought I was dead but I thought of you every-single day and I lived. I'm here now. I´m home." Riley seized the moment to kiss his wife with passion before she could speak. Graham stood in the background watching them. He closed the door.

"Mommy?" Grace slowly came from hiding behind the cabinet to the adult triangle. Riley broke his kiss and turned to Grace. A grin spread across his face as he kneeled down. "Who's that?" she pointed at the sandy haired man.

"Hey there little girl," Riley grinned. "I'm your Daddy." Riley outstretched his arms expecting for her to run into them. Instead, Grace ran into Graham's arms. The young girl buried her face into Graham's neck hiding from the strange man.

Riley's jaw clenched angrily, "What's going on here?" he looked at Graham than Buffy.

"Graham, can you please put her in her room?" Buffy requested keeping a calm, soothing voice. Graham nodded his head and escaped with the seven year old in his arms.

When Graham returned noticed Riley had moved from the spot in the center of the apartment to the photographs hanging on the wall. Graham moved to Buffy's side stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Riley stared at the photos but took an interest in the photograph of Buffy in Graham's arms grinning wildly up at him and Grace running towards the camera flailing her arms in the air. Riley cleared his throat and faced the couple.

"So, how long have you been fucking my wife?" Riley blurted his question starring angrily at his former best friend. He received a glare from Buffy.

Graham stepped in front of Buffy protectively, "How about we just calm down." Graham tried to the defuse the boiling anger in Riley's body.

"Calm down?" Riley ripped the photo off of the wall letting it crash to the floor and shatter into pieces. "DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Riley crossed the living room. "I come back from almost _dying _only to find that my BEST FRIEND IS PLAYING HOUSE WITH _MY_ WIFE!" Riley kicked the coffee table breaking it in half with his heavy boots. "My daughter is a afraid of me. She doesn´t even recognize me. And my WIFE IS FUCKING ANOTHER MAN! Yeah, I'm really _calm_!" he panted out of the breath. "Now answer my fucking question. How long-"

"Three years Riley." Buffy interrupted. "We've been together, raising _this_ family for three years."

Riley thought for a moment seemingly calming down. Suddenly, Riley jumped into action and attacked Graham from across the room. Riley punched him across the jaw hard. Graham used his feet and kicked him off of him and jumped back up. Riley ran into his attack once more before Graham twisted his body catching Riley. He slammed him down hard. Graham used his knee to keep Riley down on his back. "Calm down!" Graham said uncharacteristic force.

"You're a fucking bastard, she's my wife. That's _my wife_!" Riley struggled to escape.

Graham stood up letting Riley go and stood off to the side. "I think you should go Riley." Buffy said with a frightfully calm voice.

They watched Riley slowly get to his feet and walk to the door. Before exiting, Riley faced the couple again, "This isn't over. I'm going to get my family back. And you're not going to be here." he pointed at Graham. "They're _mine_ Graham. You're just the standin." With that said, Riley slam closed the door behind him.

Buffy and Graham stood in utter silence. They have not done that since the very early beginnings of their relationship. "I'm going to check on Gracie." Buffy disappeared behind her daughter's bedroom door.

Graham rubbed the back of his neck and walked outside onto the balcony.

Sometime later, Buffy walked onto the balcony and watched Graham for a moment stare out to the old town of Alexandria. She stepped to his side. Leaning on the balcony rail as he did. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking, this is a surprise." Buffy sighed with agreement. "I'm thinking, this is really going to confuse Gracie. I know, she knew I wasn't her biological father but I feel like I am. You know? I'm also thinking that maybe you should go back to your husband." Buffy wanted to disagree with him but he continued, "I'm also thinking, I'd be a stupid man if I ever let you go." his eyes tore from the town to her.

A small relieved smile appeared on Buffy's mouth, "Good." her arm hooked around his. She looked up at him with her chin on his shoulder. "Because this is where I want to be." Buffy saw the words form in his mind. Her index finger went over his lips. "I wanna to spend the rest of your life with you."

Graham looked at her with surprise and uncertainty. _Was she answering my question?_ Her left hand smoothed down his cheek. He felt a cool ring against his skin. He took her hand to inspect the ring. It was the one he held out to her not long before. "Are you - are you saying, yes?"

"I´m saying yes."

Graham faced her and pushed her fallen blonde hair behind her ear. His hand lingered for a moment. Buffy smirked softly under his gaze. Graham felt drawn into her eyes. He slowly bent down closing the space between them.

Buffy accepted his slow, heartfelt kiss, "I love you." Buffy whispered against his mouth.

"That´s the whole point." Graham gathered her into his arms deepening the kiss. Buffy´s arms flew around his neck, holding him tightly.

**This is the most current chapter. More updates soon. Peace and love.**


End file.
